The invention set forth in this specification is specifically directed toward a game employing object movement to control the operation of the game. In its broader aspects the invention is concerned with the mechanical movement of a lever for use in regulating the rotation of a wheel in accordance with the lever receiving a plurality of objects from a location above the lever. Such an apparatus can be employed in quite a variety of different applications for different purposes.
In games which are intended to be used by comparatively young children it is frequently desired to incorporate a mechanical action such that the child has to perform a comparatively simple, manipulative task or a series of such tasks in order to utilize such games. In games intended to be used by such comparatively young children it is also normally desired to incorporate an appropriate mechanism such that when the task or tasks are completed the child will receive a visual or audio "feedback" signaling that the game has been utilized in the intended manner. In effect such a "feedback" is in the nature of a reward to the child for having mastered the task or tasks employed in using the game.
Many different games have been constructed for use by comparatively young children in such a manner as to provide such a reward or feedback signal to a child indicating that a task or tasks have been satisfactorily performed. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires any sort of a review or detailed discussion of such prior games. There have been so many of such prior games that it is considered that it will be completely impractical to attempt to discuss them in detail in this specification. In general, such prior games have tended to be undesirably expensive to manufacture and/or undesirably unreliable from a mechanical standpoint. As a result of this, it is considered there is a need for new and improved games in which a child is provided a response indicating that a simple task or tasks have been satisfactorily completed during the use of the game.